


Apples and Arrows

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Brodi uses Oggie as an archery target.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Nothing in the world mattered but the apple balanced precariously on the top of his head and the arrow pointed directly at it.  
“B-Brodi,” Oggie stammered, ears lowered and eyes huge “E-Ees dere no udder vay h-hyu can practice?”  
Jaegermonsters where well known for their fearlessness, but staring down an arrow head for over an hour while Brodi lined up his shot had made Oggie weak in the knees.  
Closing one eye, Brodi sighted down the arrow’s shaft and let it fly. Oggie squeaked as the arrow hit the apple dead center with a juicy thunk and, halved, toppled from his head, leaving flesh, seeds, and juice in his straw colored hair.  
“Hoy! Hy’m a mezz!”  
Brodi laughed and, dropping his bow on the leaf covered forest floor, trotted over to Oggie and quick as a snake licked apple juice from his cheek.  
“Blech! Down boy!” Oggie sputtered as Brodi gave him a few more licks, both of them collapsing to the ground. 

Oggie untied Brodi’s hair and slowly ran his fingers through it as Brodi lay with his back to him, making sure to gently scratch Brodi’s scalp the way the little monster liked it. Slowly Oggie’s idle hand found its way down the back of Brodi’s trousers and slid down his crack before ghosting over the blue monster’s hole.  
Taking the hint, Brodi lowered his trousers and pushed his bare ass against Oggie’s clothed erection. Oggie plucked a small phial from a vest pocket and quickly freed himself from the annoyingly constricting fabric of his trousers.  
Ever so gently he forced his way between the younger monster’s cheeks, making sure to whisper soothingly and stroke Brodi’s back till he was all the way in, Brodi tensing and relaxing as he got used to the intrusion.  
Slowly Oggie began to move, Brodi pushing back and moaning as Oggie picked up the pace. Panting, Brodi clawed the earth and arched his back, Oggie encircling him with his arms and hugging him close as they both came at the same time. 

“H-Hyu are s-schtill a m-mess.” Brodi giggled as he buried his face in Oggie’s chest.  
“Shud hup, keed.” Oggie growled into his hair as he silently plotted revenge.


End file.
